


I Was Standing, You Were There

by YokubouNoRain



Series: Fictober 2020 [15]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Dreams, Feelings Realization, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Fujimiya "Aya" Ran Has a Crush on Tsukiyono Omi | Takatori Mamoru, Fujimiya "Aya" Ran Loves Tsukiyono Omi | Takatori Mamoru, Kudou Yohji Needs a Break, M/M, Prophetic Dreams, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tsukiyono Omi | Takatori Mamoru Has a Crush on Fujimiya "Aya" Ran, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Después de días de tener el mismo sueño, Abyssinian lleva a cabo la misión “proteger al pequeño gatito a cómo dé lugar”, aunque no comparta con Ken y Youji prácticamente ningún detalle de la misma.Día 15 delFictober 2020.Consigna:Pétalos.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Fujimiya "Aya" Ran & Tsukiyono Omi | Takatori Mamoru, Hidaka Ken/Kudou Yohji (mentioned)
Series: Fictober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952590
Kudos: 1





	I Was Standing, You Were There

**Author's Note:**

> El título que le da nombre a este oneshot es un verso de la canción de INXS, [“Never Tear Us Apart”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIBv2GEnXlc).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Koyasu Takehito. 
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Apenas escuchó la alarma de su despertador a la distancia, se apresuró a apagarla. Hacía un rato que se había levantado y ya estaba trabajando en la florería. Incluso se le cruzó por la mente abrir el local, pero realmente era temprano. Mientras secaba las hojas de una planta, se dio cuenta que no era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño, y la recurrencia del mismo, le preocupaba un poco dado que nunca antes había tenido un sueño de esa índole.

—Hola.

No estaba seguro de hace cuánto tiempo el sujeto rubio que estaba apoyado sobre el umbral de la puerta había estado ahí, pero la manera en que lo observaba, hizo que arqueara una ceja. Volvió su atención a las flores que estaba acomodando mientras le hablaba.

—Pensé que estabas durmiendo.

—¿Ahora necesito autorización para salir? —le dijo el recién llegado mientras se ponía su delantal.

—Sólo pensé que una vez que sentaras cabeza dejarías de estar saliendo todas las noches.

—No estuve saliendo todas las noches. Mi fidelidad para con Ken no tiene nada que ver con los negocios. Salí por una misión, eso fue todo.

—No pedí explicaciones, pero si fue por una misión…

—Aya, en serio no hice nada indebido…

—Dije que no quería explicaciones.

—Encima que estaba por hacerte un café…

—Puedes hacerlo de todos modos.

Youji entrecerró los ojos, se llevó una mano al rostro, y su cabello pareció danzar de una forma alegre con el movimiento de cabeza que hizo.

—De acuerdo. A propósito, ¿qué haces levantado a esta hora? ¿No crees que es demasiado temprano para abrir la florería?

Las manos que acomodaban un ramo de rosas se detuvieron unos momentos. Fue un movimiento tan imperceptible que aunque no pasó desapercibido por Youji, si su superior no le hablaba, él tampoco iba a forzarlo a que soltara palabra.

—Me desperté y no podía dormir.

El aludido emitió un sonido, pero no estaba del todo convencido con su respuesta. El café que había estado dispuesto a preparar quedó sin hacer cuando la habitación de Ken se le cruzó por el camino y entró a la misma para dormir a su lado. Más tarde se encargaría del humor de Aya.

* * *

Youji sentía que su cuerpo se movía, pero sus párpados se rehusaban a separarse. Recién cuando oyó su nombre siendo llamado por una voz aniñada fue que sus labios se curvaron hasta formar una sonrisa. Un quejido se escapó mientras sus huesos crujían por el repentino movimiento.

—¿Qué sucede, Omi?

—Aya-kun los está llamando —dijo el menor integrante del grupo—. Estamos solos en la florería y ustedes están durmiendo.

—Dile que ya vamos.

Tras decir lo que pensaba, el hombre se giró nuevamente sobre su cuerpo y volvió a abrazar a Ken, que dormía a su lado.

—¡Youji-kun! —se quejó Omi.

—Ya vamos, pequeño, ya vamos —el aludido suspiró sonoramente y salió de la habitación—. Tú tampoco quieres ir, ¿no?

—Me siento cómodo estando aquí —reconoció Ken, dándole la espalda—. Pero Aya debe estar realmente molesto.

* * *

Omi regresó a la florería y siguió armando los pedidos que debía entregar en poco tiempo.

—¿Qué dijeron? —le preguntó Aya.

—Están viniendo —respondió Omi con un poco de nervios por la persistente mirada de su jefe. Sabía que no le había creído ni media palabra, pero con el movimiento del local carecía de tiempo como para enfadarse. Sin embargo, lo que le había dicho Omi no resultó ser mentira y tanto Ken como Youji asomaron su cara por la florería dispuestos a cumplir con sus labores minutos más tarde. Cuando Aya reparó en lo que sucedía a su alrededor, vio a Omi en puntas de pie tratando de agarrar una maceta que estaba lejos de su alcance y, de repente, todo pareció ir en cámara lenta. Ken lo ayudó a agarrarla y el pequeño le agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Te acompañaré a realizar los pedidos —le dijo Aya mientras lo veía llevar macetas al vehículo que usaban para hacer las entregas.

—No hace falta, Aya-kun.

—Iré de todos modos.

Omi sabía que no haría cambiar de opinión a Aya, pero una parte suya pensaba que lo hacía en venganza a la ausencia de sus compañeros. Les sonrió con un poco de lástima cuando se dio cuenta de la larga fila que se extendía desde la entrada y daba la vuelta a la cuadra. Ambos subieron al vehículo y comenzaron a entregar los pedidos. Aunque Omi insistió en llevarlos, fue Aya el que lo hizo. Al regresar a la florería, Omi le sirvió un vaso de agua.

—Gracias por la compañía el día de hoy, Aya-kun.

Él quiso responderle, pero su sonrisa era demasiado bella como para arruinarla con sus palabras aunque estas fueran sinceras. Atinó a mirarlo y Omi interpretó el gesto como agradecimiento. Hacía ya tanto tiempo que estaban juntos que lograba comprender algunas de sus expresiones.

* * *

Un aroma particular lo hizo despertar. La angustia de la pesadilla que había tenido, también. Se levantó lentamente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. La luna que entraba por su ventana iluminó el camino hacia la salida de la habitación. Dudó en cruzar la puerta de enfrente sin antes anunciarse pero lo que sentía en esos momentos era agobiante. Giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió. El sonido de sus pasos era imperceptible. Se acercó a la cama donde su ocupante dormía plácidamente ignorando por completo su presencia desconocida. Después de corroborar que estaba bien, se dio media vuelta y regresó a su cuarto.

* * *

Con su sueño recurrente acechándolo cada vez con más detalles del mismo, llegó un momento en que el resto de sus compañeros notó la anormal obsesión de impedirle a Omi hacer algo en solitario. Así tuviera que hacer la simple tarea de regar las macetas, tenía que hacerlo en compañía de alguien. Cansado por haber sido convertido en el niñero de una persona que no lo necesitaba fue Youji el que terminó confrontando a Aya.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Dime.

Youji sabía que Aya era una persona de pocas palabras, pero eso no le impedía decirle sus verdades de vez en cuando. Lo respetaba como superior, era el pilar del equipo, y comparándolo con los demás, él era el único competente para liderarlos, pero era un hecho que para relacionarse con el resto… Aya dejaba mucho que desear. 

—¿Qué sucede con Omi? —los movimientos de Aya se detuvieron y su mirada se posó sobre Youji, a quien le mostró su mejor expresión de pocos amigos—. Hace días que estás atrás de él como si fuera un niño pequeño. Aya, si quieres decir algo, sólo dilo y ya. Pensé que “ese asunto” ya había quedado en el pasado.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —fueron las palabras de Aya mientras volvía su atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

—No somos los niñeros de Omi —al darse cuenta que no llegaría a sonsacarle nada con rodeos, y a sabiendas de que podría despertar la ira de Aya, Youji dijo lo que había estado en la punta de su lengua desde hacía ya bastante tiempo—. Si sientes algo por el pequeño, lo que sea, díselo de una vez, pero deja de arrastrarnos a Ken y a mí en tus dilemas amorosos, por favor.

Youji no supo qué expresión tenía Aya en ese momento porque haber sido llamado por una clienta fue la campana que lo salvó de un regaño. Sus palabras, sin embargo, dejaron pensando al pelirrojo. ¿Sería posible que su sueño sólo hubiera sido sólo eso y le estuviera dando más importancia de la que realmente tenía? De repente, su sentido del olfato fue invadido por el aroma a fresias, las mismas flores que estaban presentes en su sueño. Omi salió de la parte trasera de la florería con un ramo y corrió hacia la salida junto con ellas. Fue seguido lentamente por Aya que, hasta ese momento, había parecido tener los pies pegados al suelo. De pronto, lo vio, y se sintió un maldito profeta: Omi resbaló con el agua de la regadera y cayó al suelo. Los pétalos de las flores de color amarillo se dispersaron en el aire y cayeron sobre el pequeño creando una escena que hizo que la piel de Aya se estremeciera. El espectáculo siguió con Ken y Youji rodeándolo y preguntándole si se sentía bien o estaba herido. El bullicio fue interrumpido por la inesperada risa de Aya que sorprendió a sus compañeros. Omi, por su parte, sintió sus mejillas rojas expresando la vergüenza que sentía él en ese momento.

—¿Aya-kun…?

El aludido le extendió una mano que el muchacho dudó en tomar.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Omi?

Su voz calma hizo que el pequeño aceptara su mano y se pusiera de pie.

—Creo que me raspé un poco el brazo…

—Ken, Youji, encárguense de limpiar esto —pidió Aya llevándose luego a Omi puertas adentro frente a la atónita mirada de los aludidos.

—¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? —preguntó Ken.

—Quién sabe…

* * *

Omi apretó los dientes con fuerza al sentir el desinfectante sobre su herida.

—Es increíble cómo puedes correr con la sangre escurriéndose por tu rostro pero no puedes con un simple raspón.

—No estamos en una misión exactamente.

—¿Ahora es culpa de la adrenalina del momento?

—Supongo que sí —se quejó el muchacho que siguió mirando las acciones de su superior de reojo—. Aya-kun… ¿Por qué te burlaste de mí ahí afuera?

Aya posó sus ojos sobre la mirada del pequeño. Su pregunta había sido tan sincera que lo hizo sonreír con un poco de ternura.

—Vengo teniendo este mismo sueño desde hace días. Lo único que recuerdo de él es que tú caías al suelo y terminabas cubierto de fresias amarillas. Yo estaba de pie, tú estabas ahí, y nunca pude saber cómo continúa. Siempre me despierto cuando eso sucede.

—¿Por eso siempre había alguien acompañándome en las entregas?

—Algo así —le dijo mientras cerraba el botiquín de primeros auxilios—. Ya terminé.

—Gracias.

—No fue nada.

—No, Aya-kun. Por todo, gracias por todo lo que haces por nosotros.

Había sido un agradecimiento de un compañero, pero Aya, quizás, no había querido seguir contándole cómo terminaba su sueño en realidad. Levantó su mano derecha para acariciar delicadamente la mejilla del pequeño y se acercó a besar su frente con un amor tal que dejó perplejo al integrante más joven del equipo.

—De nada, Omi.

El muchacho jamás había visto esa expresión de afecto en el rostro del asesino. Menos dirigido hacia él. Y sin embargo, sintió que su rostro, de nuevo se ponía rojo, y la vergüenza volvía a apoderarse de él.

—¿Aya-kun?

Aunque lo había llamado, Aya ya había abandonado la habitación, y toda duda que Omi tuviera, tendría que quitársela en algún otro momento.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Hablando de ships viejas y confiables xD en realidad quise agarrar algunos de los _oneshots_ que tengo sin publicar sobre estos dos, pero son tan **TERRIBLES**. Y sé que no me merezco un premio literario ni mucho menos, pero eran malos, **MALOS** xD así que tuve que escribir uno desde cero uwu Aunque estoy conforme con el resultado, sé que pude haber escrito un poco más. Espero que te haya gustado :D
> 
> PD: Cuando Youji dice habla sobre "ese asunto" se refiere al momento en que Aya se enteró que Omi era un Takatori.


End file.
